A switch is marketed by Siemens AG, for example under the product name 3VL TMTU. This switch involves a circuit breaker switch equipped with an overcurrent tripping device. In the event of an overcurrent situation the overcurrent tripping device can switch off the flow of current through the switch. In addition the switch known from the prior art is equipped with a thermal tripping device, which switches off the flow of current through the switch in the event of a thermal overload.